a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operating systems and methods where there are specialized components or functions which vary from one system to another, depending on the tasks to be performed, and there are other more standard components or functions which would be common to various forms to the operating system, and more particularly to operating systems of spacecraft or satellites where there are a variety of functions depending upon the mission to be accomplished and other factors.
b) Background Art
Satellites, spacecrafts and the like are utilized for a variety of tasks or missions. Accordingly, current satellite design approaches are unique to the mission, and also unique to the payload which is to be carried into outer space or it's other location of use. Each satellite is custom tailored and optimized for a particular mission or payload. The satellite subsystems/components are usually providing a single spacecraft housekeeping functions (e.g. power, thermal, structural, mechanical, telemetry, tracking and control, satellite processing, command and control, attitude determination, control, navigation, etc.), and specific payload functions (e.g. communications, surveillance, etc.). Therefore, if there is a design of a satellite for one mission, and if this same type of design is to be adapted to accomplish some other different mission, the changing of any part or parts of the design or subsystem generally requires significant rework of the system. This customizing of each design translates into engineering efforts needed to modify existing design, change drawings, re-manufacture parts, re-test and other related activities. For example, specific design solutions are required to ensure equipment is properly wired, powered, structurally supported and thermally managed.
It is to these types of challenges that the embodiments of the present invention are directed.